Someone New (script)
Someone New (script) Castle Delyrus CG Rubio: 'I do. '''Euriki: '''You may now kiss the bride. '(Rubio lifts up Kelli's veil and they both engage into a long passionate kiss. The Shepherds whoop for joy in the background.) 1 Year Later.... (Rubio strides back and forth, sweating out his nervousness.) Sokara: 'Will you calm down and take a seat? I haven't seen you this nervous since you asked Maline to help you learn the ways of the aristocrat. '''Rubio: '''Can you blame me? I'm nervous like crazy. '''Sokara: '''Marco, you came up with strategies that left us with little injuries and no casualties. You sacrificed yourself against Garuga. You've been in countless life or death situations, but Kelli giving birth drives you insane. '''Rubio: '''Sokara, what if I'm not good enough? '''Sokara: '''Beg your pardon? '''Rubio: '''I meant, what if, I don't end up a being a good father? '''Sokara: '''Marco, my parents were barely around. Yet, look how I turned out. Eleanore's doing fine, right? I'm sure you'll become a great father. '(Rubio smiles after the comfort and idly swivels his head towards the door.) Rubio: 'Should we go in and check what's happening? '''Sokara: '''You've got nothing to worry about. With Corasta and Koshka in there, I wouldn't worry one bit. '(Rubio leaves Sokara and heads over the door only for Koshka to appear.) Koshka: 'You can come in now. I get the feeling that someone wants to see you. '''Corasta: '''Goodness, I need some water. '(The Pegasus Knight clumsily trips herself over.) Koshka: 'Relax, you'll be fine. Pre Battle Dialogue '''Sokara: '''I have a bad feeling about marriage ceremonies. There are some people whom you may not like. '''Koshka: '''I thought this was a public party planned all over Delyra! Hel-lo? Who invited more guests? '''Sokara: '''Looks like someone from the opposite territory. Post Battle Dialogue ''Engaging Gudorian Enemy NPCs 'Brigand: '''Axe up the cake and it's couple! A feast at the Dragon's Gate begins tonight! ''(Engaged) 'Brigand: '''At least it should have been cherry! The frosting failed my retribution for Garuga! ''(Defeated) 'Dark Mage: '''Spells sell the sweet cell of a married couple! How good of words did I use to rhyme vexation on these two? ''(Engaged) 'Dark Mage: '''Cursed honeymoons! For all this time, tomes do really go against me! ''(Defeated) 'Trickster: '''You may now kiss the bride! Hah, like you'd ever fall under my hands if I were there! Because I am there! ''(Engaged) 'Trickster: '''Nobody fell into my hands? What kind of blasphemy upon Garuga is this? ''(Defeated) 'Myrmidion Knight: '''Hail to the titan hydra and his cursed downfall thanks to these brats. In the name of Arendsii shall I cut the both cakes in half. ''(Engaged) 'Mymidion Knight: '''Asymmetrical defeat? How in Gudora was I uneven against you maggots!? ''(Defeated) 'Thief: '''Love in marriage can be a Thief's treasure. That's what I have been made to do. Steal thier hearts for a purpose upon Lord Garuga. ''(Engaged) 'Thief: '''Caught in the act of defeat? There's no way that happened to me! ''(Defeat) After Save Screen ' '(Rubio approaches Kelli holding her newborn son)' '''Rubio: '''Well, we don't have to worry about naming him, right? '''Kelli: '''Eryeth it is, then. '''Rubio: '*mutters* Welcome to the World again, Eryeth. Sokara: '''Can we come in yet? Seriously, I'm sweating out here!.....gods! '''Rubio: '''Alright. Come in and meet Eryeth ''again. '' ''>To World Map''''' Category:LA Blaze chapter scripts